Xanathrax
Xanathrax is an Elder in the order of The 100 and a central Villain in Chapter 1 of the Decimation of Hithlone and the Nibury Chronicle. He makes an appearance at the end of Chapter 2, the Alar Sessions and is a primary antagonist throughout the campaign. It is unknown exactly how old, or what level Xanathrax is, he has proven to be cold, cunning and manipulative. His relationship with other Elders could be described as ‘strained’ Description Xanathrax appears as a Human man in his mid 30’s. Handsom, with well defined, sharp features. Long jet black hair and a well maintained goatee which reaches around 3inches below his chin. He wears leather armor with a long flowing robe. His robes and armor are black, with intricate golden embroidery (much like all other members of the 100). He has grey eyes and a perfect smile, his teeth white as pearls and perfectly lined. Xanathrax is seldom without his Raven Familiar named Misery. This would allow people to assume that Xanathrax is a Pact of the Chain boon. In several instances he has communicated and cast spells through his Familiar confirming this build. Xanathrax has appeared in all White attire with gold embroidery as well. Xanathrax has spoken common and primordial in the presence of the PC’s Patron The nature of his patron is unique, his patron features are that of The Great Old One, and the patron itself is the Worldbreaker (Hithlone's version of the Tarasque) granting him supernatural powers based off its own innate magical existance. The Summoning of the Worldbreaker was done as part of Xanathrax plan to bring about the decimation of non-human races in the World. Xanathrax, knowing the ritual does not have the power to complete the ritual and thus recruited The Seer and his minions to summon his Patron. The Summoning of the Patron from it's slumber has granted Xanathrax some additional powers/abilities which have yet to manifest themselves completely. Misery Misery is Xanathrax' familar, a magically created companion that Xanathrax is able to use to speak through as well as cast his spells through. Misery is a larger then average Raven with jet black features and golden eyes. It wears a necklace with an onyx gemstone in it, which is ornamental. Chapter 1 In Edwardsville the party originally encountered Xanathrax in Wilfer’s Menageie of Mystery where he was involved in a transaction with Wilfer speaking in Primordial. He spoke with the party, and while they were suspicious of him they had no reason to follow him. In the Culmination of the Chapter, Xanathrax entered the ruins of Edwardsville looking for Cain Bright Eye’s tome, which the Party had found with Cain, Xanathrax demanded the tome but the party refused and attacked Xanathrax, who killed Cain and feebleminded Larry the Lizard before taking the Tome and teleporting away. Nibury Chronicles Xanathrax, using his puppet Balus employed Bingly and Ragna to discover the secrets of the Nibury Reserves. He has infiltrated the Baron's inner circle posing as Harum Blackhand, the Capstones Lawmaker and member of the Baron's court. Xanathrax communicates with Bingly a few times over their adventures via a Dream Spell and manipulates Bingly into doing what he wanted knowing Bingly’s desire for gold. After discovering what the Reserve’s secrets where he killed Bingly easily. The Alar Sessions Largely involved with the World Breaker in Hustonium, Xanathrax is summoned to the Alar by a plea for help from B’Hrum, he is unable to save B’hrum but upon meeting the Gravemakers he decides to allow Justicar to pass sentence on the Gravemakers, who try to fight Xanathrax who uses Powerword Pain on Pharic. He teleports the group to Justicar’s lair. There is a tense exchange between the two elders and Justicar exiles the group. Abilities As a spell caster, Xanathrax's magic appears very potent. He’s spoken and acted through his Familiar. While it’s unknown how he has been able to, Xanathrax has used the Teleport Spell on several occasions. Xanathrax has also proven the ability to alter his appearance as he sees fit and has used several aliases that the players have uncovered thus far. Known Spells Eldritch Blast, Find Familiar, Dream, Scrying, Power Word Pain, Feeblemind, Psychic Scream, Telekinesis. Xanathrax is not a fighter, he is a political mastermind and a schemer. He will not fight if he can escape. If he must fight, or knows that a fight will be a sure win he will swiftly try to squash opponents, the moment things go poorly he will escape as quickly as he’s able. Category:Antagonists